


We Are Six

by Nope



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Eloise - Knight & Thompson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are Six</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Age or Wizardry (ageorwizardry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageorwizardry/gifts).



It's afternoon in the Plaza and I have already skibbled up the corridor and tried all the doors and found a ribbon and lost my skate key but it's not yet four so I think I will pour a pitcher of water down the mail chute

I take the elevator up to the twelfth floor and get off and zap down to the eighth and get back on and say "Lobby, please" and I get off at the Lobby and zoot back up to third and get back on and say "Top floor but one, please" and when we get there I get off and go to the stairs again

And oh my Lord  
there is a boy there in shorts and a red striped shirt  
so I say to this boy "Hello I am me ELOISE"  
and he says "Valiant Spaceman Spiff has been spotted by a Zog!"  
which was rawther unusual

I drew my Atomic Blaster just to be on the safe side

We take evasive action by hiding in Johanna's trolley with all the pillow cases and taking the Service Elevator down and running through the Opera Room and tip-toeing through the Persian Room where Bill scares them with his double bass

Which we can play too actually

Then there is an EXIT sign, so we had to go and see if there was a mattress to rest on

Oh my lord hiding from Zogs is terribly tiring

We go to the Lobby and try calling Mars on the House Phones but no one was there so we try with paper cups instead which works better but the Martians were not picking up so maybe the Zogs had tapped the line

Then we were rawther hungry so we went to the Oak Room

Here's what we had  
a broken mint

Here's what we didn't have  
a tiger

And here's the thing of it  
tigers are very important things to have

So we go back to the Lobby and there was Mister Salomone, so I say "Good afternoon, Mister Salomone"

And he says "Good afternoon, Eloise"

And I say "Have you seen a tiger in the Plaza, Mister Salomone?"

And he says, "There are no tigers in the Plaza, Eloise"

And I don't say anything because it is important to use the French politesse which is to be polite if you possibly can

Then we have to go down to the Boiler Room to see if the tiger is there  
His name is Hobbes

We take the elevator up to sixth and get on the service elevator and take it down to the Basement and then we go down the stairs but the door is locked locked locked

Even though we blast it for a long time with our blasters  
Which are rawther ineffective

The boy says, "This is a job for STUPENDOUS MAN"

Here's what we didn't have  
a crimson cape and cowl

Here's what we did have  
a moral victory

The boy asks if there are cats in the hotel so I tell him how I have a dog that looks like a cat

His name is Weenie

Then we are detectives and sneak about looking for clues especially in plant pots and under rugs and through open doors where we pretend to be lost orphans so they won't know we're detectives and will give us a piece of fruit, maybe

And we get off on the seventh floor and skiddle all down one corridor and up the next, making lots of noise and banging on all the doors and we ask everybody we see if they have seen a tiger in the hotel

They are rawther concerned

Then we go up to the top floor and find that Hobbes has been having tea with Weenie and Nanny and Skipperdee who is a turtle

He likes tea and raisins

And then we have to scratch their backs for an hour   
except Nanny because she was wearing her corset

We sang the tiger song, all eight verses  
And one more for luck

I tell Hobbes how we tried to buy a Siberian Tiger in Moscow but they were sold out and the boy says "You can't buy tigers"  
And I say "Why not, please and thank you?"  
And he says, "You have to capture them, with rope and bait"  
and it turns out tigers like tuna fish

So I pick up the telephone and call Room Service and they always say "Yes, Eloise?"

And I always say "Hello, this is me ELOISE and would you kindly send two dozen fresh dolphin-friendly tuna sandwiches on white not rye and a napkin to the top floor and charge it please  
Thank you very much"

And we were going to use them as bait  
But then we discover the pigeon in the bathroom is a stooge for the Zogs so we have to shoo him away and   
oh my Lord   
that took forever and ever and then some

And anyway Hobbes ate them all

Then we build a Brain-Displace-a-Tron out of a cardboard box and a colander

A colander makes a good hat

We swap my brain and Hobbes's brain for a bit and I roar and Nanny said that is quite loud loud loud

So then we swap Nanny and Hobbes's brain instead

Nanny is rawther surprised but she likes her stripes and Hobbes likes his corset which he says is very fitting and a hit with all the ladies.

Then there is a woman in the corridor yelling "CALVIN"  
and the boy says, "That's my mom"  
and there is a man in the corridor yelling "CALVIN"  
and the boy says, "That's my dad"  
and everyone is yelling "CALVIN"  
and the boy says, "That's me"

So I say "How do you do?" and "Au revoir" which is French for see ya and the boy goes off with his tiger and his mom and his dad into the elevator and down down down as Nanny would say

And that is when I remember that we have not swapped them back yet

But Nanny is rawther good at being a tiger, and tigers are rawther good at being a Nanny, don't you know?

Oooooooooo I absolutely love tigers

Now about that mail chute


End file.
